


Fools in Love

by knitejin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Han is a protective dad, How Do I Tag, Hux likes to style Ben's hair, I wrote this before heading to church lmAO, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kylux - Freeform, Leia supports the gays, M/M, Smut, Top Armitage Hux, first time fluff story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: Fluff and smut between Ben Solo and Armitage Hux.That is all.





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped whOOPS
> 
> I don't write much fluff, so please help me in any way you please. I do like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism--my brain smashes English and Spanish together so be mindful as my grammar has some tendencies to flop. But please don't think my work has a shit ton of spelling errors and what not, I just personally think it's always bad ah-ha!
> 
> Thank~

“I don’t want any funny business going on after we leave, kid”, Han said as he stared directly into Hux’s soul. Han stood in between the door frame; hand lightly brushing the leather holster that carried his blaster pistol.

“I can assure you Mr. Solo, there will be none of that”, Hux glanced over at an embarrassed Ben Solo leaning on the stair rail.

“Hey, I’m right here”, Han slid to the right to block him from looking over at his son. “I’m serious, kid. I’m not playing around.” His hand hand hovered over that damn pistol again; Hux was sure he would defecate if Han pointed it at him.

Leia appeared from behind Han. Reaching out and tugging on his arm she spoke, “Han, that’s enough. I’m quite sure that the two will be fine.” Leia offered an endearing smile to Hux before shoving Han out the way so he can enter their house.

As Hux walked in, he made sure to keep his eyes off of Ben. Ben huffed at the whole ordeal. Always, always! He never understood why his father made having friends over so difficult.

“It’s not like I fuck every friend that comes over…”, Ben thought to himself. Getting sick of his father’s intimidation session he rolled his eyes, “Are you guys going to get going or are you guys planning on babysitting a pair of twenty year olds?”

Han looked over at his son and gave him the don’t try me look, “Depends if I can trust the both of you to keep your pants on and--”

“Okay guys, see you in a couple of hours”, Leia quickly interrupted Han. She grabbed him tighter around the arm and nearly dragged him off his feet.

Han looked back at the two standing now underneath the door frame. He pointed to his eyes and then quickly pointed them towards Hux, “I’m watching you. Always watching you. Whatever you do, I’ll know you did--OW! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! L-Leia!”

Leia grabbed his ear alongside a couple of lucky strands of hair, and yanked him into the driver’s seat, “Bye baby!”

The two younger males watched as the car disappeared over the horizon. After catching a well needed breather, Hux smiled over at Ben and walked past him and into the house. Ben quickly followed after. This isn’t their first time hanging out together, but it sure always feels like it.

Giddy, shy, and quiet. That’s what the first ten minutes were like. They stood in the kitchen; Ben on one side and Hux on the other. Ben could not look at Hux without smiling like an idiot to save his life. Small breathy laughs escaped his lips as he tried to stop himself from smiling. Hux leaned against the refrigerator door and stared at Ben as though it was his first time ever laying eyes on him. He gave him the most sincere look of adoration--as though it would be his last. They were fools in love. Complete fools. And absolutely horrible at hiding it.

Hux figured by this point Ben's parents knew. For sure Leia knew, she always knew. Ben would call it a motherly instinct, but Hux had a feeling her sensitivity with the force helped her come to the conclusion. She had probably been able to sneak into someone's mind to see what's going on between them. Hopefully she came across nothing of that nature--Hux would rather die, no, he would rather move to a different planet and then die.

I mean it wouldn't have been that obvious...right?

Han on the other hand--he's the most protective father on the block, or even galaxy. After learning that his precious baby boy was also force sensitive he swore up and down that he would protect his only son. The stance that Han had about the force differs greatly from how he first saw it, and now as a proud protective father to Ben. There has been talk in the past about sending Ben off to some academy, but that quickly shriveled when Ben disappeared for about two weeks without a trace--threatening them that he will run-away for good if they make him go.

Hux is glad he didn't. He would have never met this boy on campus, never would have had his first awkward kiss with this boy in the library elevator--nothing would have came from Ben not being in his life.

Hux huffed at the thought of Protective Daddy Han, but quickly adverted his attention and focus to Ben. “Are you going to keep smiling like a school child looking at their crush or are we going to act like the twenty year olds we are?” Hux said with a slightly layer of snark.

“You tell me”, Ben cocked his eyebrow. He brushed his fingers through his thick, shoulder length hair. Oh how Hux loved playing with his hair. Ben grabbed at the rubber band around his wrist and dangled it in the air. “Figured out any new styles?”

“A simple one. It’s nothing special, honestly”, Hux said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Ben, without saying a word, walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. Hux slowly walked after, taking in the warm scent that lingered behind Ben; a combination of smooth suede, warm cedar & oak-moss. Ben sat at the very end of the couch and smirked, "Such a slow-poke."

"I'm just taking my time...inspecting the area to see if there are any hidden cameras", Hux dramatically took a wide stance and held his hands out on both sides.

Ben couldn't help but shake his head at how extra Hux was being, "My dad was just scaring you that's all. There's no cameras, Hux." Ben patted the aged leather cushion prompting Hux to stop acting a fool and to come on over. He couldn't help but notice the drastic difference in Hux's hair; gel-free, fluffy, gently ginger waves that swept to the right, and an undercut that's grown out. "Soon we'll both be putting up our hair!"

Hux sunk into the leather couch and leaned his head back, "My father is pissed off that I keep on putting off my hair appointment." Hux had always wondered what it would be like to have long hair, like long long hair. Maybe even longer than Ben's, but he knew his father would never allow such a thing.

Hux held out his hand and received the hair-tie Ben had showcased to him in the kitchen. After a few quick accidental hair pulling, "stop moving", and final adjustments Hux was done. Ben gleamed with delight at the new, yet very simple do: a half pony tail with two small braids on each side meeting up into the ponytail. He bobbed his head side to side, "Thank you."

Hux smiled; two small crescent moons appeared then faded slowly as he leaned into him, "No problem, Ben." He rarely is the one to initiate any intimacy between them, it's always Ben starting it all. Though he knows Ben doesn't have a problem with initiating all the time, he feels guilty that he couldn't be the one to make the first move. But today would be different.

"Taking control, huh", Ben leaned further to meet him, "I like that."

The kiss was gentle, and was over before they both knew it. Their foreheads touched. Hux knew Ben would get a kick out of it; so close, so vulnerable, so much going on in those thoughts. Thoughts that Hux hid away from everyone except Ben. He relished in being able to share his thoughts with Ben without having to say a word. It made things easier, made certain thoughts discreet, personal, and even more risky. Hux slowly licked his bottom lip as he watched Ben shift slightly. A small moan escaped from Ben's lips as he dove into Hux's mind, "You're so dirty. How are you able to control yourself with all that you wish to do with me?"

"I picture your father pointing his pistol at me and that pretty much suppresses everything", Hux said lightly laughing. Ben couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well.

"He's just protective...too protective. Which is why I think we should take this upstairs", Ben said rather quietly. "We don't want what we're saying or about to do, on camera."

"W-What!?" Hux's eyes widened.

Ben broke out laughing as he made his way to the stairs, "Kidding, Hux! Now hurry up before I lock you out of my room."

Hux scurried after him, "Not funny, Ben!"

Ben turned around after he made it up the stairs and offered the slightly-on-edge ginger a wink, "Yes it was". Ben immediately threw himself on his bed, grabbing a pillow and curling into it. Small noises came out from him as he worked himself into getting comfortable; part of it was to attract Hux and make him more needy. Hux gently sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the thick comforter beneath him. Shuffling occurred as Ben slowly crawled up to the latter and wrapped his large arms around him. Taking in Hux's scent; clean and crisp like the ocean he used to visit as a child. "I'm possibly the luckiest man alive, Hux", Ben whispered into his ear.

A shiver shot straight down his neck, and then even further down south. "Why is that, my love?" Hux rested his head slightly on Ben's.

"Because you're in it", he gently placed a kiss on the ginger's neck. A barely audible moan came from Hux as Ben continued to kiss his super sensitive neck.

Before he could even blink, Ben's weight shifts from the bed onto his lap. Hux's hand find their home around Ben's waist, pulling him closer into his chest. They stared at each other in silence, taking in each other's presence.

"So no cameras?" Hux asked one more time for the hell of it; mostly just to piss off Ben.

"If you ask me one more time I will purposely give you an aching hard on and then make you walk home", Ben couldn't even take his own threat seriously.

"That's all I needed to hear", Hux said in a low voice. The hands that sat comfortably on Ben's waist slowly slithered down to his thighs; pulling his hips closer to his own. Slender digits found themselves creeping under the waist band of Ben's black jeans. Slowly, Hux began to lower the waist band until the very few strands of black pubic hair were exposed. "Let me take you, Ben", Hux said quietly.

Ben's eyelids were halfway closed at this point, "I am yours to take." A series of moans followed that statement as Hux tugged at his pants, which dragged along his semi-erect member. As soon as the band reached the bottom of Ben's shaft, it bobbed upwards towards his abdomen.

"Oh kriff", Hux said as he looked down at the fully erect cock that belong to his lover.

A pair of fingers found themselves around Ben's hot member. Hux pulled and flicked his wrist as he moved up and down along the girthy member. A lewd expression grew on Ben's face as Hux picked up the pace.

Ben's mouth was slightly gaped, "If you continue doing this...we might not even make it to the other part." He slowly thrusts into Hux's hand, watching intently at the ginger's expressions that were completely relaxed and collected. Usually he's the one that's calm and collected, but it is very rare that Hux takes control so this is beyond cloud nine.

"And what exactly do those other parts consist of, Ben?" Hux asked coolly.

"Surprise me", Ben said before removing his shirt from above his head. His chest was met with a pair of warm, soft lips. A small yelp came from Ben as Hux wrapped his free hand around him and rolled him onto the mattress. "Though I'd like it if the surprise came with you also being naked as well.

Hux stopped and mentally apologized for not noticing. Ben's hands traveled down towards Hux's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. For Ben's sake and to make things easier he rose from Ben and the bed, "I got it."

Hux stepped back from the bed and slipped out of his shoes, pants, and boxers.

"C-c'mon", Hux said through gritted teeth as he tugged at his turtleneck. All Ben could do was laugh at the latter's struggle.

"By the time your done struggling with your shirt, my parents will be home", Ben said with a smirk. Ben kicked off his shoes and completely removed his pants, while Hux still struggled with his top. It was very entertaining to see his love fumble and struggle even the midst of very passionate activities.

Rather embarrassed, Hux threw his turtle neck on the floor, with as much anger a person can have at a piece of clothing. "Next time please remind me not to wear turtle ne--", his statement slowly came to an end once he turned around to face Ben again. His cock bobbed in the air as he saw Ben propped up on one elbow, while his right hand wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck", Hux made his way to the bed and slowly climbed on. He crawled over to Ben and then proceeded to climb on top of him. He bit at Ben's neck and collar, leaving marks that would surely fade by the time his parents come home. Or so he hopes so. His teeth grazed the other's skin, leaving a trail kisses along the random path his mouth ventured. The ginger kissed at Ben's chest and slowly made his way down his abdomen, "Stars, look at you."

Ben was a light shade of pink all over and looked very tantalizing under him. "I can't wait any longer", Hux placed two of his fingers into Ben's mouth. Without hesitation Ben lapped at those slender digits. Cheeks hollowed at every suck; nice and moist was the state those fingers are in--just the way Hux liked it.

Without being told, Ben spread his legs apart, not even waiting for Hux to say or do anything.

"Someone is eager for a good fucking", Hux placed his fingers at Ben's entrance. "Ready?" he asked before proceeding. Ben nodded and whined a bit while at it. Slowly, one finger slipped into the warmth. Ben tensed up but quickly relaxed with a low moan. This wasn't his first time bottoming, but since he rarely does it, he's always tense when Hux stretches him out. Hux rubbed at Ben's thigh, helping him relax before he decides to place a second finger. After a couple of seconds with only digit, Hux added another.

His fingers pushed in deeper, curling upward to find that spot that will have Ben singing for him. Ben began to moan and buck his hips at Hux's fingers. "H-Hux", Ben moaned, "More, please more".

Hux removed his fingers earning a disappointed groan from the man below him. Ben was ready, and Hux wasted no time. Hux sat up and settled in between his legs, and with one push he found himself deep within Ben. A sigh of relief came over him, as he gave Ben time to adjust. Ben cooed as he felt Hux beginning to move inside of him. Hands torn between grasping at the sheets, his own cock, or wrapping themselves around his ginger. But before he could decide what to do Hux took a hold of Ben's hips and began to thrust faster and harder; immediately finding that sweet bundle of pleasure in him. Ben gripped onto the sheets and threw his head back, allowing Hux to stoop down and suck on his neck. Grazing his teeth along his jaw and down his jugular.

Ben immediately let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around the ginger's back, pulling Hux down against his chest. Hux couldn't really depend on his arms in this position to give him leverage as Ben held them chest to chest. His arms were tucked underneath Ben, so he focused all his movements down into his thighs and legs. Ben's series of moans traveled directly into Hux's ear and honestly that could have been enough to cause him to spill right then and there but he suppressed it with all his might.

"Ben", he panted out, "Let me sit up". The warm, sweaty arms unwrapped around him and slowly he sat back up and took a hold of Ben's calves, lifting them and spreading them out more. Ben's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were completely closed at this point.

"H-Hux", Ben reached down and took a hold of his own erection and began to pump himself at the same speed Hux was thrusting into him. Breathy moans came from him as he began to rub his own slit, "Fuck". Ben even began to play with his own perky nipples; pulling and tugging his own sweet moans and allowing them completely occupy the air between them.

Hux abruptly stopped and removed himself from Ben. Nearly panting at this point, Hux half-whispered, "Stomach."

Quickly Ben flipped himself over and laid comfortably on his stomach, spreading himself open for Hux. A pair of hands found themselves grabbing onto his shoulders, offering a light-heartened rub before filling him once more. "Ah--right there", Ben moaned into the mattress, "Fa-ster, please, Hux." Ben begging is sweet noise to Hux, and he earned an earful as he pushed deeper and faster into him. Ben wasn't one to moan or whimper in a higher register, especially considering his naturally low voice, but that's exactly what came out him as Hux thrusts perfectly into that sweet spot of his. A pair of teeth found themselves attached onto Ben's delicate, freckled skin but they didn't sink in. They never do, and he wishes at some point he and Hux could have the honour of marking each other. Claiming each other like wild animals.

The friction of the mattress on Ben's erection was also building up his orgasm; tip inflamed and aching to be touched by hands that didn't belong to him. "I'm going to come if you keep fucking me like this. Ah!", Ben slowly attempted to sit up, but Hux's thighs were keeping him trapped underneath him. Ben's eyes rolled back as the multitude of sensations began to creep into the pit of his stomach. Swirling in spiral of euphoria, lust, and endearment.

Hux felt Ben tighten around him, knowing from the past that this meant he was reaching his tipping point. Which he didn't want Ben to reach--not quite yet. He took a hold of Ben's waist with one hand--the other planting itself firmly against the sturdy headboard--and sharply thrusting upward into him while also mustering up the strength to pull him up to his chest. The change in position also came with the change of sensation causing Ben to whine. Chest to back, one of Hux's favorite positions.

Ben hung his head down but Hux pulled it back up with a hand in his hair. "A-ah", Ben closed his eyes as Hux pulled at his hair and thrusts into him harshly. Ben knew Hux was relishing in being the dominant one right now; his thrusts become sharper, harder, but never to the point that would cause real pain to him. Hux leaned down over him and began kissing and sucking on the back of his shoulder.

Though Hux liked this position, it was quite a workout for him. Slowly Hux lowered themselves back to the mattress. Right when he released Ben melted into the mattress--his ass was the only thing up the air. With one quick motion, Hux brought his hand down on Ben's ass earning a low broken moan from him. Hux reached around and under, taking a hold of Ben's very hard cock; stroking it very delicately as though it was glass. Ben was trembling and panting under him, "H-Hux, ple-please!"

Sweat began to form on their bodies and the smell of sex began to stain the sheets. Ben's precome oozed down Hux's hand and onto the sheets.

"Come for me", Hux pulled out almost completely, but then slammed himself back into Ben making the latter whine and whimper. Hux kept repeating the same movements and as Ben was reaching the peak, he removed his other hand from Ben's waist and pulled at his locks once more, "Come". Hux used his entire palm as he quickly rub the head of Ben's cock in circular motions.

"Ah fuck, Hu-Hux! I'm coming", Ben let out a high moan as he reached his orgasm. Spilling his seed all over Hux's palm and his bed. Hux slowly came to a stop and allowed him to catch his breath. "Remind me, to remind you to top more", Ben said with a big smile. Hux smiled as well, but he wasn't done yet, not quite.

"You made a mess in my hand", Hux whispered seductively into Ben's ear, "Guess I'll have to punish you" Hux removed himself from Ben and crawled off the bed, "Come here". Still recovering from his high, Ben panted and moaned as his body was still recovering from his release. Ben crawled to the edge of the bed and sat on all fours. Hux bent down and pulled Ben into a lustful kiss; tongues slipping past lips and exploring every corner of the each other's mouth.

Hux stood back up again and grabbed onto Ben's hair, "Open wide for me". Ben opened his mouth and slowly took in Hux's cock. Hux then placed his other hand on Ben's back, rubbing it for comfort. Ben drooled all over his cock, causing his saliva to slide down his neck. He slowly brought out his teeth, causing them to graze Hux's cock, and making him moan.

Hux let out his own little whimper as he felt himself coming near his own orgasm, "I-I'm close, shit". His thrusts became spastic and out of control but then he stopped and quickly pushed Ben back down into the bed, Ben braced himself as he found Hux's cock back in him. Ben was super sensitive as it was so he immediately began to whimper as a little tear slip from his eye. Hux gently wiped it away, as he felt Ben tighten around him.

"Come in me", Ben panted out, "Fill me."

Hux couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Ben down as far into the mattress and thrusts once, twice, into Ben. "Fuck!"  
Hux let out a low growl as the build up was finally pushed over the edge. He fell on top of Ben and slowly continued thrusting into him as he came; filling Ben just like he wanted. They laid there for a minute or two, basking in the smell of sweat and the aftermath of their sex. Hux laid quietly on Ben's chest, feeling the slow, relaxed rise and fall of his chest.

"Hux."

"Mmm?"

"Your dick will become one with my ass...It's still inside of me."

They broke out laughing. After a few moments of gentle kisses and dick smacking one another, they gathered up their clothes. Hux peered over at the clock, "I'll have to be home in about half an hour."

Ben tore the sheets off his bed and threw them in the dirty pile of clothes that were everywhere but the hamper. "I'll walk you out."

The two walked down the stairs and into the living room, "He knows right?"

Ben turned his head to look back at Hux, smiling, "Han? Well, yeah. We're not really fooling my parents, Hux. You're the only one I bring home besides Poe and Finn, and that's rare considering those two are always off somewhere sucking each other off. I'm pretty sure they've managed to do it here too!"

How Hux would kill for a supportive family.

"You do have a supportive family, Hux", Ben looked over at him with big affectionate eyes, "You have us. And you know damn well my mom would take you in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, Ben." Hux leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Ben stood under the door-frame and watched as Hux reached the sidewalk, "Love you."

"Love you too, Ben."


End file.
